Sir Gallant Warrior's Demise
by hopelina
Summary: Bakura and Ryo lost a very good friend to cancer. His name was Sir Gallant Warrior - otherwise known as Bakura's penis. "I'm just glad you're still here, Bakura!" Ryo insists with determination in his eyes. To prove his point, he captures Bakura's lips with all the relief, love, and frustration in his being pouring into the kiss.


**Disclaimer: Hmm, yeah I'm a millionaire, and I'm writing fanfiction for my own anime. NOT! :P**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Bakura glares grimly at the tiny headstone in his and Ryo's backyard. Carved into the headstone are the words "Sir Gallant Warrior."

Ryo is clinging to Bakura's arm and leaning against him as he continues his eulogy,"We'd spend a lot of long, wonderful nights together. He had so much energy, I didn't except that he'd meet an early end. That is, until the lump started to grow..."

Bakura furrows his eyebrows, staring more intensely at the gravestone.

"Even when my lover and I were tired and ready to call it a night, he'd stay wide awake. I think I made him excited."

Bakura snorts and Ryo glances up at him to see him trying and failing not to smirk bitterly.

"Hey, I'm trying to be supportive here. What else am I supposed to say? 'He' was your cock!" Ryo exclaims.

"I do recall you calling him beautiful, more than once if my memory doesn't fail me. I bet you miss him more than I do."

Ryo blushes. "He was because he was _yours_!"

Bakura rolls his eyes and turns his attention solemnly back to the tombstone.

"I'm just glad _you're_ still here, Bakura!" Ryo insists with determination in his eyes. To prove his point, he captures Bakura's lips with all the relief, love, and frustration in his being pouring into the kiss.

Bakura reluctantly kisses back until they part. "We can't have sex anymore, you know."

Ryo rolls his eyes, a trait he picked up from being around Bakura. "We can, just not the way we did before this. Trust me, it will be alright. I still want to be with you, more than anything."

Not that Bakura would admit it if his life depended on it, but his heart jumps and warms at the last part. A part of him, buried deep under his mask, was afraid Ryo might want to leave him, or only stay with him out of pity. After all, now he's a cockless freak. (A/N: These are Bakura's thoughts, not mine.)

Bakura distracts himself with the first thing Ryo said. "I'm not bottoming, you know," Bakura says sternly. "I am _not_ submissive."

Ryo smiles. "Oh, I know. But there's always oral sex. And maybe we can buy a toy to make up for the lack of…"

"Don't say it."

Ryo shakes his head. "I won't, but you know you're going to have to come to terms with it. I accept you, now you need to accept yourself. Anyone else doesn't matter."

"I never said they did."

Ryo heaves a sigh and leans against Bakura. "I love you, you know."

Bakura grunts an unintelligible reply. Ryo smiles.

XXX

"Wake up, Bakura~," Ryo purrs.

Bakura lazily opens his eyes. As soon as they focus, they shoot wide open.

Ryo is wearing lip gloss, eyeliner, and mascara, and his hair is brushed out of his face and pulled back into a high ponytail. He's wearing nothing but the tie, skirt, and knee-high socks to a schoolgirl uniform.

"Hey, sexy. Today's the day you can take your bandages off," Ryo says seductively with a wink.

Although he's already turned on by being woken up in such a way, Bakura glares. "Off of what? There's nothing left except my balls and a stump."

Ryo shrugs. "That's okay. Now it'll be easier to fit in my mouth."

Bakura looks into earnestly loving and wanting brown orbs and he gives in. As suspicious as he wants to be, he's been given no choice but to trust his lover with all that he is. Neither notice who starts the kiss, only that it's deep and ravishing and needy.

It's been over a month since they've had sex. A long, horrible, painful month. They've got to make up for lost time.

When kissing and groping isn't enough, Ryo sheds wet kisses down Bakura's bare torso until he reaches his sweatpants.

Bakura gulps and looks away.

Ryo pulls the sweats down to see a thick, two-inch long cock covered in bandages standing as tall as it can. He bites his lip. It's not as bad as he thought it would be. Sure, Bakura used to be five times bigger, and though this definitely wasn't long enough to penetrate and satisfy him, at least there was _some_ left.

He unwraps the bandages and takes in the sight before him. Ryo can't help but smirk. It really has been an entire month.

As soon as the bandages are off, Ryo takes Bakura's "stump" into his mouth and sucks passionately. Bakura cries out in surprise, but when Ryo looks up with a smirk he sees that his lover is trying to ignore the indignant response.

Ryo happily swirls his tongue around, swallows around, and sucks Bakura's balls and small length, itching for more reactions like the first one he received. None are as shameless as the first, but Ryo does earn many groans and hums of approval.

"Fuck, Ryo!" That's his cue.

Ryo makes sure to put the length back in his mouth, and it doesn't take much more fun for Bakura to climax in Ryo's mouth.

Ryo hums in satisfaction. It tastes the same as ever, salty and bittersweet with an edge of Bakura.

"I love you," Ryo smiles at Bakura.

When Bakura opens his eyes, they're glassy. Ryo's eyes widen.

"I love you, too."


End file.
